


The Rotunda Door

by mistysinkat



Series: Meria Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistysinkat/pseuds/mistysinkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meria has a hard time going to speak with Commander Cullen after what happened in Crestwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rotunda Door

As he entered the main hall, Varric saw her standing in front of the rotunda door. Her hand was stretched out to open it, but she’d paused just as her fingers brushed the cool metal handle. She pulled her arm back and turned suddenly, eyes darting anxiously around the room.

How many times had he seen her pass by him on her way to the rotunda? He couldn’t begin to count.

“Hell,” he thought, “Pretty sure I knew they were an item before they did…"

As the Inquisition grew, he’d seen her many moods as she made her way past him through that door. She’d gone to the rotunda in times of happiness and sorrow. She’d gone there seeking guidance, support, comfort, and, eventually, love. He’d seen her rage through that door in anger, and he’d seen her skip through it with almost alarming levels of glee. Each time, however, regardless of the mood or need, she’d strode through that door without a second thought.

But now… ever since she came back alone from Crestwood with a bare face and a broken heart… she’d lost her confidence. Oh, she hid it pretty well from most everyone, but he saw her standing, time after time, in front of the rotunda door, unable to move and barely able to breathe. She couldn’t touch the handle, much less open the door. It was difficult to witness.

He sighed sadly and made a mental note to bring her to the Rest later for a drink and maybe a game of wicked grace… kicking and screaming if he had to.

Relief washed over her nervous face as she spotted him.

“I… I have to talk to Cullen.“

“I got you, Inquisitor.”

The dwarf passed the Inquisitor, opened the door that she couldn’t, and walked through the rotunda door.

**Author's Note:**

> Look! I wrote a super short POV fanfiction where people just think about feelings and nothing really happens!
> 
> After the thing in Crestwood goes down, I hated going through the rotunda to talk to people, because, well, he’s in there. I started going through the other door off the main hall to get to Dorian, Leliana and the creature research table, but the detour to get to Cullen was a pain. In my headcanon, Varric is one of the few who see just how completely wrecked Lavellan is, so he helps her when she needs to get to Cullen. This is written from his POV. 
> 
> I also imagine that he doesn’t really indulge her for too long. He knows she needs to move on eventually, and he’ll help her when it comes to that. For now, though, he’s just trying to make it easier on her. 
> 
> My Lavellan seems angsty. I swear she’s not pathetic all the time.


End file.
